


she put you in a whirl

by noblealice



Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblealice/pseuds/noblealice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post S2 finale with Olivia trapped 'Over There')</p>
            </blockquote>





	she put you in a whirl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ineffort's Awesome Lady Fest'10 for the prompt 'oh mother of mine'

She is left in her cell to contemplate how much she did not understand before. She had believed herself to be so prepared, so eager to complete her mission and cross back over. Her trust had been implicitly given and then betrayed.

She thinks of Ella, asleep in her bed and shuts her eyes against the tears she will not let fall. Rachel must have understood what it meant to Olivia to part with her necklace - will she realize that another woman has shown up to reclaim it?

She misses the familiar weight around her neck, fingers her throat raw in the dark.

She's still curled in a ball in the corner, tucked as small as her body can go when the light invades her cell again.

The man with Walter's warped face never speaks, he just nods to the woman he's brought with him, as if to say "I've brought a guest for you, monster".

Olivia slides her eyes over to the same cross necklace that now hangs around her nieces' neck.

It is impossible not to recognize the look of hurt that seems to plague the women in her family, but the resignation is new to see on her mother's face. Strange, defeated blue eyes stare back at her from a ashen face that is so much older than the memory she holds.

She has to fight the urge to look away, lest this foreign woman taint the memory she cherishes.

Her tormentor glares wickedly at her through the glass, successful in surprising her like this. He has always taken a perverse pleasure in watching her emotional outbursts.

His face is one unused to smiling and his cheeks must wrinkle to make room.

The longer this woman stares at her, Olivia is filled with the morbid curiosity that long-ago filled her. What words could this woman have for the captive phantom-daughter that is not her own?

More importantly, will she voice them?


End file.
